Mmmmm México esta muy lejos y yo, te extrañare mucho!
by Dany Heart
Summary: Ami se muda al otro lado del mundo en busca de una mejor calidad de vida, pero lo malo es que,es justo cuando por fin entabla una linda relacion con Lita, el amor de su vida,ahi se encuentra con muchas personas muy especiales,pero ¿Que tal si ellas tuvieran el mismo destino que ella? Se enterara de cosas que nunca imagino.Mientras que Lita,ella lucha para reencontrarse con Ami.


Capitulo 1: El internado.

AMI P.O.V.

Hola soy Ami Mizuno, tengo diez y siete años y voy en segundo de preparatoria, soy una chica muy estudiosa y mi más grande sueño es ser doctora para gente de escasos recursos, pero también cumplo con mis deberes como la Sailor Scout de la sabiduría, soy Sailor Mercury! les presentare a mis amigas.

Ella es Rei, ella es una sacerdotisa y pareciera que tiene un poder sobrenatural debido a que puede sentir auras malignas y cosas por el estilo, y tiene muchísimos conocimientos acerca de eso, también conocida como la Sailor del fuego, Sailor Mars!

Ella es Lita, Una chica muy alta y bonita, pero sobre todo muy fuerte, ella es bastante buena cocinando y en las tareas del hogar debido a que ha vivido sola en un departamento prácticamente toda su vida, ella es la Sailor del trueno, Sailor Júpiter!

Ella es Mina, ella es muy buena jugando voleibol, ella tiene un gran talento como cantante, su voz es muy bonita y melodiosa en varios sentidos, está destinada al espectáculo, mejor conocida como Sailor V la diosa o la Sailor del amor, Sailor Venus!

Y por ultimo, les presento a mi amiga Serena, ella es bastante mala en la escuela, ama comer, las caricaturas, las historietas y a su novio Darien, ella es la razón de que todas nosotras nos conozcamos y seamos amigas, de no ser por ella todas seguiríamos solas, ella es la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, y la futura Neo Reina, Sailor Moon!

Ellas son mi familia, parte de mí y mi vida diaria, las amo demasiado y no las cambiaría por nada del mundo.

FIN AMI P.O.V.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Era un día nublado el cielo estaba completamente gris y pareciera que iva a llover. Una joven de pelo corto y azul, se encontraba entrando a la escuela, se veía triste, y se le alcanzaban a ver a distancia sus ojos rojos, bolsas y ojeras debajo de ellos de que había estado llorando y no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

Ami! – Ami escucho como una voz muy conocida gritaba su nombre, se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su amiga Lita.

Hola Lita. – Saludo Ami aparentando alegría.

Que sucedió se ven a kilómetros tus ojos rojos y la humedad en ellos ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso alguien te hiso daño o te partió el corazón el fin de semana? Le pateare el trasero! – Exclamo la castaña, con enojo visible en sus ojos, eso hiso que Ami se entristeciera más de lo que ya estaba, por el saber que sus amigas se preocupan por ella y que no era un trato justo para el resto del quinteto de las Sailor Scouts que ella solo se fuera y las abandonara, ella no se quería ir y dejar a sus amigas que ella sabe que la quieren y la estiman tanto al igual que ella. Ami trato de excusarse.

Claro que no lo que sucede es que… que… - Ami no pudo hilar una sola frase y rompió en llanto en los brazos de su amiga.

Lita trataba de consolarla, le correspondio al fuerte abrazo que su amiga le dio buscando apoyo, le acaricio el cabello y en cuanto Ami se tranquilizó se atrevió a hablar.

¿Qué te parece si entramos al salón y dentro me lo cuentas con más tranquilidad? – Lita pregunto, a lo que Ami solo asintió. Dentro del salón Lita observo como Ami se sentaba y como con frustración puso sus codos sobre la mesa y como sus manos comenzaron un pequeño recorrido sobre su cabeza y su frente hasta llegar a sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. - ¿Qué sucede Ami porque estas así? – Lita pregunto preocupada, lo dijo con tacto, tratando de no decirlo bruscamente para que Ami no rompiera en llanto otra vez.

Bueno lo que sucede es que…

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

¿¡Un internado!? – Preguntaron Rei, Mina y Serena al unísono.

Lo se, yo también reaccione así cuando me entere. – Dijo Lita con una mirada triste.

¿Como que un internado?– Pregunto Mina.

Lo que sucede es que a mi Mama le ofrecieron una gran oferta de trabajo fuera del país y no puede rechazarla, así que nos mudaremos, y ya que hay un internado muy bueno cerca de la nueva casa mi Mama me inscribió ahí. – Dijo Ami con obvia tristeza en sus ojos.

No Ami por favor no te vallas. – Dijo Serena con los ojos llorosos.

Lo lamento muchísimo Serena, debido a que esa decisión no me corresponde a mí, si no a mi Madre, ella es un adulto responsable y lo único que busca es una mejor vida para ambas. De corazón les pido que por favor lo entiendan y no se enfaden con migo. Créanme que me encantaría quedarme, y si no llevármelas con migo, pero lamentablemente no se puede así que no queda nada por hacer, nos iremos mañana, mama apenas me lo hiso saber ayer, de haber sabido antes, ya se los habría comunicado chicas.– Dijo Ami al borde del llanto.

Ay Ami claro que entendemos, no te preocupes, te apoyamos, y a nosotras también nos encantaría ir contigo, pero como ya lo dijiste eso no se puede y no queda nada por hacer, nosotras no podemos influir en tu futuro, ni en tus decisiones, ni mucho menos las de tu Mama, y no te alteres siempre te apoyaremos aunque estemos lejos. – Dijo Rei tomándole la mano a la peli azul y mirándola con una bonita mirada comprensiva.

Si Ami como dijo Rei no tienes de que preocuparte, y pase lo que pase, no importa ni el tiempo que haya pasado ni que haya ocurrido en el trayecto, cuenta con que siempre podrás llamarnos para pedir apoyo en lo que sea. – Dijo Mina mientras le sonreía.

Muchísimas gracias amigas, no saben cuánto significa esto para mí, el que se porten tan buenas y comprensivas con migo en situaciones como estas, me hace sentir tan feliz y a la vez tan triste. – Dijo Ami.

¿Triste por qué? – Pregunto Lita.

Porque cuando me valla ya no las tendré para que me sigan animando y diciendo cosas como esas. – Dijo Ami, luego eso todas rompieron a llorar y la abrazaron. Se separaron unos segundos después.

Y a todo esto, ¿A dónde se mudan? - Pregunto Serena curiosa.

A México. – Musito Ami.

¿¡ México?! – Gritaron todas menos Lita.

Sabía que dirían algo como eso. – Dijo lita recargada en la pared de la habitación de Rei.

Si, así es. – Dijo Ami con la cabeza baja.

Pero México esta lejísimos! – Grito Mina.

Bueno ya! Dejen de atormentar a Ami con tantos reclamos, y preguntas, mejor vamos a hacer que su último día aquí sea especial. – Dijo Lita en defensa de la Peli azul.

Lita tiene razón debemos de hacer que este día sea tan especiales que Ami nunca nos olvide por el resto de su vida. – Grito Serena con una mano en alto.

Pero que algo quede claro chicas, que este día será el último día aquí de Ami, pero no para siempre, solo temporalmente porque yo sé que tarde o temprano Ami volverá, ¿no es así? – Cuestiono Rei.

Claro que si Rei, y muchas gracias por preocuparse así por mi chicas, y aunque estos días no fueran tan especiales, yo no las olvidaría ni cambiaría por nada del mundo. – Dijo Ami Feliz por la reacción de sus amigas.

Eso lo sabemos perfectamente Ami. – Dijo Mina, con una gran sonrisa en su cara dirigida hacia su amiga.

Ese día, fueron de compras, comieron helado, fueron al cine y tuvieron una pijamada en casa de Rei, mientras Ami y Rei tomaban millones de fotos con su cámara para inmortalizar ese día para siempre.

Al día siguiente…

Las chicas se encontraban en el aeropuerto a las 12 de la noche, ya que por el cambio de horario, cuando Ami llegara a México serian alrededor de las 11 am, tenían mucho sueño, pero valía pena, ya que esta seria tal vez la última vez que verían a su amiga de pelo azul.

Chicas, enserio no era necesario que vinieran a dejarme al aeropuerto, eso solo lo hará mas doloroso para todas. – Dijo Ami cabizbaja.

Ashhhhh no es nada. – Dijo Serena.

Si Serena tiene razón, además teníamos que venir a despedirnos, si no seriamos unas amigas terribles. – Dijo Lita.

De repente se escuchó una voz resonando en todo el aeropuerto.

Atención pasajeros, el vuelo número 205 con destino a México está a punto de despegar, favor de abordar. Y muchas gracias por preferir esta aerolínea.

Muy bien nena, creo que es hora de que te despidas de tus amigas. – Dijo la madre de Ami dirigiéndose a esta última, mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la misma.

Claro mama. – Dijo Ami, después de que dijera eso su mama sonrió y dijo.

Creo que es mejor que las deje solas, te esperare en la puerta del avión. – Dijo la señora Mizuno antes de marcharse dejando una tristeza y melancolía en el aire que hasta pareciera que pudieras tocar.

Bueno, creo que esto es todo, adiós Ami, te extrañare demasiado. – Dijo Mina antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ami a llorar. – No quiero que te vallas.

Yo tampoco! – Exclamo Serena, y luego se lanzó para unirse al abrazo de sus amigas.

Yo mucho menos. – Musito Rei, y una milésima de segundo después ya estaba unida en un fuerte apretón junto con sus amigas.

Ami, te amo demasiado para ver cómo te vas y no derramar ni una lagrima. – Susurro Lita antes de estar en brazos de sus amigas llorando al igual que ellas, después de unos minutos, se separaron, y se miraron por un momento. – Ami, aquí tienes, es un obsequio de parte de todas nosotras para que nunca nos olvides, pero promete que no lo abrirás hasta tu primera noche en el internado. – Dijo Lita mientras le sacaba una gran caja forrada con papel brillante color azul y un gran moño que combinaba.

Y también promete que en cuanto llegues allá, prenderas tu video cam y hablaremos. – Dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo.

Claro chicas, no se preocupen. – Dijo Ami tratando de sonreír aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya es hora nena. – Ami escucho como le hablaba la voz de su madre detrás de ella. – Vamos. – luego de eso su madre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Ay Ami. –Dijo Mina y todas la abrazaron.

Adiós chicas, muchísimas gracias por todo, video chateamos en cuanto llegue a allá, las amo demasiado y lo saben y nunca las olvidare, adiós. – Después de eso se dio la vuelta siguiendo el camino de su madre. Lloraba desesperadamente, no se quería ir pero no podía hacer nada más que seguir su camino y ver más allá de otros horizontes, ya que había recorrido una gran distancia escucho como sus amigas le gritaron.

Adiós Ami te amamos mucho! – Gritaron todas. Eso hiso que Ami se quebrara y llorara aún más, no hiso nada más que darse la vuelta, sonreír y sacudir la mano en forma de despedida.

Mientras eso sucedía Lita observaba como se iva, y mientras, una lagrima se asomaba por sus ojos, para después ser acompañada por más y más. – Ami, te amo. – Se escuchó como musito Lita su nombre.

¿Qué esperas? – Escucho la voz de Rei detrás de ella. Al escuchas eso, Lita se dio la vuelta.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que que espero? – Pregunto Lita haciéndose la incrédula.

Se refiere a que por qué razón no sigues a Ami y le das ese beso con el que siempre has soñado? – Pregunto Mina.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Cómo que un beso? Yo no sé de qué hablan. – Dijo Lita visiblemente nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

Ay por favor Lita leimos tu diario en una ocasión que fuimos a tu apartamento, lo sabemos todo. – Dijo Mina.

¿Qué hicieron qué? – Grito Lita muy enojada.

No te enojes Lita, pero si quieres golpear a alguien que sea a Serena. – Dijo Rei señalándola.

¿Qué? ¿Yo porque si tú y Mina lo leyeron con migo?. – Cuestiono Serena.

Por qué fue tu idea. – Exclamo Rei.

Mientras ellas discutían, Mina volteo a ver a Lita y le dijo. – Mira Lita eso no importa ahora, es una muy larga historia, luego te la contamos, lo que importa es que si te quedas ahí sin hacer nada, es probable que nunca volvamos a ver a Ami en persona, o tal vez lo hagamos pero en muchísimo tiempo, y los alejamientos y mudanzas cambian a la gente, que tal que para ese entonces ya tiene novio? – Cuestiono Mina – El punto es que tienes que correr y darle tu beso soñado, y así estarás segura de que cuando la vuelvas a ver, aun te pertenecerá, ve y pídele ser tu novia, corre el camino hasta el avión es largo, y aparte está a punto de partir, corre antes de que ese avión despegue.

Gracias Mina. – Dijo Lita, y sin pensarlo siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le acababa de dar su amiga rubia, en cuanto diviso su in igualable cabellera azul grito su nombre – Ami! – Ami escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre y al darse la vuelta, Lita la tomó por sorpresa, tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos, le dijo – Ami te amo demasiado como para dejar que te vayas sin hacer esto. – Se escuchó un muy pequeño susurro de la otra chica – Lita. – Había dicho asombrada cuando de repente, sintió el impacto de los labios de la chica más alta, posarse sobre los suyos, al principio, estaba confundida, pero no tardó mucho en responder, cuando el bonito y apasionado beso termino, Lita solo pudo decir – Te amo Ami, y solo quería que lo supieras antes de partir. – Ami la vio a los ojos, y solo respondió a eso con un – Yo también te amo Lita. – Lita se animó y dijo algo que pensó que nunca diría, y que se lo llevaría la tumba cuando muriera, de repente, de su boca comenzaron a salir palabras, que pronto se convirtieron en frases, con las que Ami quedo muy feliz. - Ami sé que esto es muy inoportuno y no es el mejor momento pero, quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Lita cuando sintió de repente como la rodeaban los brazos de Ami. – Claro que quiero ser tu novia, he estado esperando muchísimo tiempo para que te animaras a preguntármelo, y quiero que quede claro que fuel el momento más indicado. – Dijo Ami al soltarla, En ese momento no existía nadie más, solo eran ellas 2, por un instante, sintieron como el universo se detuvo, para apreciar ese bello momento.

De repente, el momento se arruino cuando Ami sintió como la mano de su madre la jalaba mientras le decía – Corre Ami ya va a despegar el avión. – Mientras se la llevaba lejos de su amada.

Adiós Ami! – Grito Lita mientras veía como la otra chica desaparecía entre la multitud.

Adiós Lita! Te amo demasiado! – Escucho el grito de su enamorada como le contestaba, para después darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguna señal de ella. Para así regresar triste por la repentina ida de Ami, Pero a la vez estaba feliz, porque sabía que a Ami le esperaban miles de cosas, aventuras, y oportunidades en México, después de todo las cosas pasan por algo, y también porque sabía que hiso lo correcto al haber ido tras ella para darle ese momento que ambas habían añorado casi desde que se conocieron.

Por otro lado, Ami se encontraba en el avión, mirando por la ventanilla, mientras pensaba, que ese era su amado Japón, al que tal vez no volvería a ver, así que apreciaba cada imagen que se prestaba frente a sus ojos, cuando de repente, ya no lo vio más, y comenzó a ver solamente nubes, cuando eso sucedió, reacciono, ese era el adiós, lo más seguro es que nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigas, ya no más Mina, ni más Serena, no más Rei, no más Luna ni Artemis, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que, ya no más Lita. Iba recordando sus antiguas aventuras y todos los bellos momentos que paso junto a ellas, cuando sin darse cuenta una lagrima escurría por su mejilla, a la que siguieron más y más, hasta quedarse dormida, que le esperaba en México? Que sucedería con las demás Sailor scouts? Encontrará algún día amigas que reemplacen a las antiguas y saquen esos grandes recuerdos de su memoria? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía, era que este era un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad, una gran desviación en su camino, pero una desviación que ella sabía que al final terminaría siendo buena. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar las indicaciones que daba el piloto, avisando que estaban a punto de despegar y que por favor abrocharan sus cinturones y apagaran aparatos electrónicos.

AMI P.O.V.

Este es un nuevo comienzo Ami, aprovéchalo al máximo, el destino te puso este reto enfrente porque sabe que tarde o temprano te hará un gran bien, bueno, creo que tendré que comenzar de nuevo, al parecer, soy Ami Mizuno, tengo diez y siete años y voy en el Internado Mejores Oportunidades Para los Jóvenes Resumido como MOPJ Voy en el segundo grado, y aun no tengo una historia…


End file.
